The Day I Let It Out
by BTRandAALoverXR5X
Summary: Ally Dawson lives a normal life. Loving mom, dad, and sister. When Ally has to move from California to Miami, she meets Austin Moon and his gang. Turns out, they hate Ally the first second she comes because she is a nerd. But when they bully her hard one day, she bursts with anger. But then she has a reletionship with Austin Moon. Only a little bit of Trish.
1. The News

Hey** guys! New Austin & Ally story. Please read my Victorious one, too. **

**E**

**En**

**Enj**

**Enjo**

**Enjoy**

**Enjo**

**Enj**

**En**

**E**

**Ally's Pov for most of the story.**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

As I chased Angel across the room, she squealed with happiness. We were home alone today, and we usually have fun all the time. As I grabbed Angel, I started tickling her.

"Al-Ally! Ple-Please stop!"

"Unless you promise to take a bath and clean your dirty self!" I said.

"O-Ok!" She screamed. I stopped tickling her and went to the bathroom. As I turned the bath water to a warm temperature, the door opened and Mom and Dad came in from their date.

"How was your date?" I asked.

"It was great." My mom said. "Ally we need to talk to you, then you talk to Angel about it, too." My dad said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We have to move to Miami." My dad said sadly. My eyes widened.

"But why?" I asked sadly.

"Well someone offered us a job." My mom said. "And we accepted, so you don't really have a choice."

"But...Wa- Oh fine." I said sadly. As I walk back into the bathroom, 10 minutes pass by, and Angel is getting tucked into bed.

"Before you say your prayers," I said to Angel,"We are moving to Miami, so no playing tommorow until we get our stuff packed and ready." Angel's face saddened.

"But I don't want to leave Elizabeth!" She exclaimed. Elizabeth was Trish's little sister- Angel's best friend.

"I know, so that's why we need to wake up early, pack and you can go spend your last day with Elizabeth and I can go spend my last day with Trish." I said. I REALLY didn't want to leave Trish.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter! Hope you guys like it! I'm going to update tonight so, don't worry.**

**I have to go, I must eat this cookie. (::)**

**~Rachel**


	2. Goodbyes

**I COUDN'T HELP BUT UPDATE RIGHT NOW. **

**E**

**En**

**Enj**

**Enjo**

**Enjoy**

**Enjo**

**Enj**

**En**

**E**

* * *

_Last time..._

_"Before you say your prayers," I said to Angel,"We are moving to Miami, so no playing tommorow until we get our stuff packed and ready." Angel's face saddened._

"But I don't want to leave Elizabeth!" She exclaimed. Elizabeth was Trish's little sister- Angel's best friend.

"I know, so that's why we need to wake up early, pack and you can go spend your last day with Elizabeth and I can go spend my last day with Trish." I said. I REALLY didn't want to leave Trish.

_Ally's POV_

As my alarm clock sounded, I hit it hard. As I walked to the kitchen I saw a note on the fridge.

_Dear Ally_

_Me and your father went to go pick up the truck. Put your matresses and bed things in the garage. You can have some cereal for breakfast._

_Love,_

_Mom_

As I fix me and Angel cereal I started to think. _Which school will I go to? How will people treat me? Will I fall in love?_

As I stand in front of Angel's room, I go in quietly and wake her up.

"Angel, time to get up."

"No." She says. "I'm having a dream about rainbows and unicorns." I can't help by smile at that.

"You can finish it tonight." I said. She finally reacted and got up. We took a shower than got to work. We got _**EVRYTHING.**_

By 12:00, our rooms were comepletely clean. We vacummed and cleaned the walls, too. We sprayed it with Febreze so the people who are buying the house like the smell.

* * *

_5:00_

As mom and dad walk in, we walk out. We get into my car. As I drive to Trish"'s house, I notice Angel going to sleep.

"Angel you can't go to sleep!" I said.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll stay up all night." As I pulled into Trish's house, I get out of the car and help Angel out, too.

*_Ding Dong*_

Trish opened the door.

"Hey!" Trish said as she hugged me. "Come in!" I did as she said while Angel ra to Elizabeth' room.

"So, what's up?" She asked

"Not good. I have to move to Miami." Trish's eyes saddened.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked

"I found out yesterday." I said. As we did our talk, we said our goodbye's, shed a few tears, and went home.

* * *

"Goodnight." I told Angel.

"Goodnight, Ally." She told me.

As I set her alarm clock to six AM, I thought of the same thing earlier.

Then I went to sleep.

* * *

**R&R PLEASSSEEE.**

**3rd chapt is after Ally arrives and goes to school. Then, she meets Austin and the populars.**

**3rd chapt is coming soon. VERY VERY SOON.**

**I have to go. I must eat this cookie. (::)  
**

**~Rachel**


	3. Blondie And Blondiette

**Chapter 3 is here! **

**E**

**En- Oh, lets just get to the story...**

* * *

_Last time..._

_"Goodnight." I told Angel._

"Goodnight, Ally." She told me.

As I set her alarm clock to six AM, I thought of the same thing earlier.

Then I went to sleep.

_Ally's POV_

As I walked into Marino High, people started staring at me. I went up to a blonde haired guy.

"Hi do you know where this room is?" I asked pointing to the number on the paper.

"Do you think I A. Know and B. Care?" He snapped. He walked away.

"That was rude." I said. Unfortunately, I said it a bit too loud that the populars including the blonde headed kid walked up to me. A blonde haired girl slapped me.

"Hey!" I said. "You have no right to touch me like that!" I said. The girl slapped me again and left with their crew.

"Watch your back!" She shouted. Wow. Iv'e never met anyone so mean before.

* * *

12:00

As I walked to the lunchroom. I saw Blondie and Blondiette kissing. **(1). **I stop and stare then they notice me. They come up to me and blondie is about to say something to me but I say something first.

"Hello Blondie and Blondiette. How may I help you?" I asked.

"1. My name is Cassidy Adams and 2. This is Austin Moon!" She yelled.

"Those names are worse than the ones I gave you." I said. I shouldn't have said that. Cassidy kicked me and slapped me and I fell. The other populars came and laughed.

"She messed with the wrong people."

"What an idiot."

"She's such a bastard.

* * *

*Lunchtime*

As I sit at the table and eat, the populars came up to me... again.

"Why don't the others introduce themselves so you can know our names when we make your life a living hell." Cassidy said.

"I'm Dallas." A dark haired boy said.

"I'm Kira." A dark skinned girl said.

"And I'm Brooke." A brown haired girl said.

"Are you done now?" I asked viciously. Cassidy scoffed and walked off.

This will be the worst school year

EVER.

* * *

**Chapter 3! What do you think!**

**Reviews:**

nerdychick316: Oh, boy... PLEASE UPDATE SOON!

_My reply: I just did :)_

ausllylover2345: Hahahhahahaa cookie! (::)! Yu! Ok update soon love ya!

_My reply: Just did and love ya too!_

nerdychick316: YES, THE STORY PLOT IS BUILDING! I wonder how close chappie 3 is... *getting squished by Chapter 3* oh, now I wonder where my nervous system is...

_My reply: This is how close chappie 3 is! ;)_

SmileyAuslly: I love it! Please update soon!

_My reply: Thanks!_

EnvyNV: Cool...

_My reply: Thanks..._

**(1) I made Blondiette up! LOLOLOLOL**


	4. The Plan

**IM SO HOOKED TO THIS STORY!**

* * *

Austin's POV

I saw Ally get up from a bench and she left her little brown book there. After she walks by, I pick up her book.

Tommorow I have the perfect plan.

I call Cassidy to come to the park and she does. The plan is to take Ally and rip the book up in front of her face with the other populars!

This is going to be sweet!

_But little did Austin know that Ally would change right then._

* * *

_Ally's POV_

As I walk home, I cry silently about what happened yesterday. Today had been worse.

*Flashback*

As I was walking to class, I saw Cassidy kissing another boy. I was shocked. When she was done, she came right up to me.

"DO NOT TELL AUSTIN ABOUT THIS OR YOU WILL PAY!" She screamed. She punched me and kicked me in the shin. I was left right there.

*End of Flashback*  
As I am finishing dinner, my mom asks how school went.

"Good." I lied. I don't like lying but I have to for some reason. Oh yeah, cause they baby me when something happens.

" Remember Ally, if you need to tell us something, we will always be there." She said.

*bedtime*

"Goodnight Angel." I said to her.

"Ally, did you really have a good day at school? I won't tell Mom or Dad I cross my heart."

"Ok, fine. I did not have a good day at school. Now goodnight." I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

**That's Chapter 4! I'm sorry it is short, but it's worth it! Some people might think I don't see your reviews, but I do. Every time you review I see it. I have the Gmail App on my IPhone. And everytme you review, I see it :D**

**I have to go, I must eat this cookie. (::)**

**~Rachel**


	5. The Day She Let It Out

**What number makes the sign %?**

**Thats right! 5! Its time for Chapter %!**

* * *

_Last time..._

_*bedtime*_

"Goodnight Angel." I said to her.

"Ally, did you really have a good day at school? I won't tell Mom or Dad I cross my heart."

"Ok, fine. I did not have a good day at school. Now goodnight." I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

As I am in school, I walk to class, but before I could go, Cassidy dragged me to a trash can. The other populars were there too.

"What do you want?" I asked. Austin pulled out my brown book.

Oh no.

"We brought you here to rip it up in pieces in front of you." Dallas said. Kira kept pushing me back.

"You can't do anything!" She shouts in my face.

My anger rises to 20%

"You can't kick, punch, or hurt me cause your too weak." She says.

50%

"I'd love to see you try!" She said.

100 % That is it. People around me were laughing their head off. I wasn't.

"OH YEAH?" I screamed in her face. I kicked and punched her in the face. I flipped Cassidy and Dallas. And I slapped Brooke and Austin as hard as I could that left a mark. Everyone groaned. The other people were shocked. But then they applauded. I

"I-I'll be leaving now..." I said. I was so mad, angry, and happy.

This is The Day I let It Out.

* * *

**ENNDDDDDNNNDDDD.**

**I have to go. I must eat this cookie. (::)**


	6. Facebook & News

**.Here's Chapt 6... No last time for this chapter**

* * *

That night I checked my facebook page. I wondered if Austin Moon is on here. I search him up.

_Austin's Page:_

_If you guys go do Marino High, DO NOT go around Ally Dawson. I have a slap mark on my face. I shouldn't have played with her. Then there was a picture of me.._

_Cassidy's Page:_

_Oh my gosh! My back hurts severely! Ally Dawson, you will pay!_

_Dallas's Page:_

_Ok. Ally Dawson, you have outsmarted me. That flip really hurt._

_Kira's Page:_

_I have a black eye and a kick from a girl wearing heels. I never got outsmarted like that EVER._

_Brooke's Page:_

_There was a picture of Brooke with a mark on her face. Then it said,"Don't...Ask...Why."_

I closed my laptop and felt proud. Then Angel came in screaming. I don't know why, but usually I don't have to ask.

"Ally!" She screamed.

"Yes, Angel?" She took my remote and turned on the news. The sight was shocked.

"Hello, this is Channel 6 news and we have some things we want to share with you about Ally Dawson from Marino High School." The reported said. "Some populars of the school were bullying Ally, so she had a tantrum, kicked and punched Kira Starr," Then a picture of Kira came. "Slapped Austin Moon and Brooke MaClain," Then Austin and Brooke's came up. "And flipped, yes, flipped Cassidy Adams and Dallas Clark." Then Cassidy's and Dallas' pictures came up. "Jake Anderson, also from Marino, reported that he saw the incident and said it was good for what she did."

_I really hope Mom and Dad don't see this._

Then Mom and Dad burst through the doors.

"Atleast I got my book back...?" I said nervously while smiling.

**"Allison Marie Dawson, spill now." **Demanded Mom.

_Uh Oh._


	7. AN

**After this Author's Note, I will continue with the next chapter.**

**If you guys know kicklover101, I would appreciate it if you would ask her to continue her story.**

**AUSTIN NEEDS TO LEARN A LESSON IN THAT STORY.**

**Sorry, I just love the story so much and I want to see what happens next.**

**Toodles!**

**~Rachel**


	8. Oreo

**IIIIIMMMMM BAAAACCCCKKK! And now, our story.**

* * *

_Last time..._

_I really hope mom and dad don't see this._

Then Mom and Dad burst through the doors.

"Atleast I got my book back...?" I said nervously while smiling.

"**Allison Marie Dawson, spill now.**" Demanded Mom.

_Uh Oh._

"Mom, dad, I love you!" I said trying to change the subject. Of course, that didn't work.

"Ally, why didn't you tell us?" Dad asked.

"Because you baby me all the time when something happens." I said back to them.

"Well, I'm glad that you stood up for yourself. But next time, don't keep it a secret." Mom said.

"O...K?" I said.

* * *

"_Hey look, it's the school's bastard!" _Cassidy said. I wanted to go back in fight mode.

"And back to you too." I said loud enough for EVERYONE to hear. All the other kids gasped. Cassidy had her mouth open and was about to shout something at me but I covered her mouth and said, "Don't worry, scream your lungs out. I won't care about your words, and about when your voice is going to be gone." I said. She then stomped off with the other populars. I noticed that Austin wasn't with them...

* * *

_Part 2_

As Austin was sitting alone at lunch, I went over to sit with him. He had frowny-faced all his pancakes.

"What's so sad?" I asked.

"It's about a girl that I bullied. I only bullied her cuz I didn't want her to know that I loved her."

"Well, I can help you out. On one condition." I told him.

"What's that?"

"Be nice to me." I told him.

"Ok. I'll be nice to you no matter what the populars say." He said. I smiled.

"Good. Meet me at the park at 4:00." I said.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye."

* * *

As I walk to a bench. I sit quietly and wait for Austin. A little dog came up to me.

"Hey little buddy! Where's your owners? You must be stray." I looked at his collar and it said 'Oreo'.

"Hey Alls!" Austin said while coming over. "Who's the little fella?" He said while taking the dog out of my hands and petting it.

"His name is Oreo. He's stray." I told him.

"So, what's your plan?" He asked.

"Write a love song about her." I said. "Sing it in a concert." I said. He frowned.

"Can you write one for me? I don't know how to make one. Well, I could try." He said.

"Great! Just write what your heart tells you to write!" I said.

"Thanks Ally for the advice." He said. As he hugged me, I felt sparks. He is kinda cute. He hugged me and I took Oreo home while he went home.

**You like him.**

Who are you?

**You're conscience.**

I don't like him.

**Ok. You love him.**

No I don't.

**Yes you do.**

No I don't.

**Yes you do.**

UGH FINE I LOVE HIM!

When I entered into the house, Angel started to come and hug Oreo to his death. Poor fellow, his little life was going to end soon.

"Such a cute puppy!" She exclaimed while the puppy licked her face all over.

"Want to help me bathe him?" I asked.

"WOULD I?!" She screamed. Then we went to the bath tub.

* * *

**ENNNNDDD OOOOFFF CHHHAPPTEEER 7. Bye.**


	9. It's about me?

**Had a nice weekend? Well I'm here to make it better! R&R please!**

* * *

_Last time..._

_"Such a cute puppy!" She exclaimed while the puppy licked her face all over._

"Want to help me bathe him?" I asked.

"WOULD I?!" She screamed. Then we went to the bath tub.

"Ally, hunny!" My mom called from down stairs. I went downstairs to see mom standing in front of Oreo.

"Yes mom?" I said back.

"Why is there a dog in the house?" She asked.

"Mom. this is Oreo the beagle." I said. Dad came running in.

"Did I hear something about an Oreo?" Dad said. He looked at the dog and than ran on top of the couch and hid.

"STRAY! ITS A STRAY DOG! I HAVE A DISEASE!" Sometimes my dad overeacts, so it's my duty to calm him down.

"Dad I washed the dog." I said. "We washed him for 20 minutes." I said again.

"Whew!" He said. "

"Ok, so mom, the dog came up to me from in the park. The dog is a friend to Angel. PLEASE DON'T SIGN HIM UP FOR ADOPTION!" I said.

"Ally, you know I have to." Then Angel came running in crying.

"**MOM! WE CAN'T GIVE OREO AWAY!" **She literally screamed and cryed put together.

"Ok. I won't. We can keep him for a little while." She said.

* * *

I was shocked. Surprised. Did I mention surprised? I found out Austin's song was about me. Austin is going to have a concert tommorow. I need to go there. But I have to get through school. UGH!

**Ok. It's a very short chapter. I know. I'm sorry.** **But theres more. AND I'M GOING TO MAKE MY FIRST SCI-FI/ROMANCE AUSTIN AND ALLY STORY! YAYAYAYYAYAYA!**


	10. Friendship With A Popular

to **I think I'm going to write this night away...**

_Last time..._

_I was shocked. Surprised. Did I mention surprised? I found out Austin's song was about me. Austin is going to have a concert tommorow. I need to go there. But I have to get through school. UGH!_

_*the next day*_

As I walk into school, people laugh at me. I know exactly why.

_*flashback*_

_Last night..._

I was on my Tumblr, when a picture of me came up. It looks like Cassidy posted it.

**You see Ally Dawson? She's a bastard. I heard that she likes to eat pickles for hours.**

HOLD UP.

I like pickles, but I don't eat them for hours. I eat them for minutes.

This is going to end

_**TOMMOROW.**_

_*end of Flashback*_

Cassidy came up to me and slapped me across the face.

"Hey pickle-girl." She says to my face. Oh no.

Anger rises to 20%

"Let's see you run home to your ugly mommy. I hear she gets make-up from the clown at the circus."

50%

"Answer me, YOU BASTARD!"

THAT'S IT.

"I'M ABOUT TO GO KARATE STYLE ON YOU, CASSIDY!" I screamed. I did what I did to everyone the other day. I flipped her, punched her, kicked her, and slapped her til' she fell to the ground. There was a large thump. I actually felt bad for what I did. I just ran away to class.

* * *

_*lunchtime*_

This time Cassidy was sitting alone. I don't think she went to the nurses office. Everyone threw trash at her. Her eyes welled up with tears. She ran out of the cafeteria.

"Cassidy, wait!" I yelled after her. Before I left I quickly said to everyone, "Stop picking on her, guys. Be I finice to her."

I finally found Cassidy at the lockers crying. She slid down the lockers and sobbed very hard. I was about to cry, too. Can you blame me? Who likes seeing a girl cry?

"Cassidy?" I asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be ruling the school?" She asked back.

"No. I just got really angry. I'm sorry, Cassidy. I got really mad that you posted those things about me on tumblr. And I'm sorry for what I did last time, too. It doesn't feel good getting picked on Cassidy."

"How do you get on with it?" She asked.

"Just live. Do you want me to take you to the nurses?" I asked. She smiled.

"Sure." Then we walked to the nurses office. I don't mind taking another person to the concert...

* * *

"This song goes out to Ally Dawson!" Austin shouted.

_You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine_

But it's a new world  
And I know somewhere there's a side of you  
No one's ever seen

Hey now baby,  
No doubt about it girl  
You drive me crazy  
I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart

Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are

So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal_ your heart._

Everyone applauded. Including Cassidy.

"Ally, I love you."

"I know, Austin. I love you too." I said.

We shared a kiss, and Me Cassidy and Austin went to my house.

**End of this chapter. I have something to confess. This is *cough* the end of the story *cough.**

**OK I'M SO SORRY BUT I WANT TO GET TO MY NEXT STORY! Oh and *cough* maybe a sequel *cough***

**Lemme make this super clear.**

**I...Don't...Own...Austin...And...Ally...And...Any. ..Songs...FROM...It.**


End file.
